


In Pursuit of Opportunity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry gets a lesson in optimistic thinking.





	In Pursuit of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** None, and any resemblance to RL fandom events is coincidental. :P
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 202: “Laugh and the world laughs with you, snore and you sleep alone.” ― Anthony Burgess.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In Pursuit of Opportunity

~

Of course, it’s Malfoy who finds him sulking. “Everything all right, Potter?” 

Harry prepares to send him away, but Malfoy seems genuinely concerned, so he says, “What do you think?”

Malfoy hums. “Budge over.” 

Harry does, eyeing Malfoy as he sits beside him on the bench. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry you didn’t make it.”

Harry snorts.

“Really.” Malfoy leans back. “Everyone has bad days, Potter. Even you.” 

“I’ve had several of those lately,” Harry mutters.

“You’re referring to the article?” Malfoy shrugs. “It’ll blow over. Better that people discover you’re gay early in your career, right? You know what they say. ‘Laugh and the world laughs with you, snore and you sleep alone.’”

Harry blinks. “That…makes no sense.” 

“It…sounded more relevant in my head, actually,” Malfoy admits. “I was trying to make you feel better about not making the Unspeakables.” 

“And about being outed by _the Prophet_?” 

“That, too.” Malfoy sighs. “They outed me as well. I know how that feels.”

Harry nods. “And the Unspeakables? Did you try out?” 

“Everyone tried out.”

“And?”

Malfoy shifts, clearly uncomfortable. 

“Congratulations.” 

Malfoy turns, staring at Harry. “You’re a strange man.” 

“Why? Because I’m happy for you?” Harry shrugs. “Just because I’m upset doesn’t mean I resent the people who made it.” 

“Has it occurred to you that not getting in means you can pursue other opportunities?” 

“Like?” 

“Applying to the officer program.” 

“I can’t. You need two years as an Auror—”

“Unless the head of your department issues a special recommendation.” 

“The same head who didn’t recommend me for the Unspeakables?” 

“Maybe he wants to keep you in the DMLE.” 

“I never knew you were such an optimist.” 

“You don’t really know me at all, actually.”

“Fair point. So let’s change that. Have a drink with me.” 

Malfoy smirks. “Would this be a date?” 

Harry hesitates, then smiles. “Sure. So, what do you say?”

“What took you so long?” Malfoy asks. 

Harry laughs, feeling better. “The rules against inter-department dating. Although, since you’re about to be an Unspeakable—” 

“See? Now you’re thinking.” Malfoy inclines his head. “Shall we? You can talk to Robards about the officer program tomorrow.” 

“Yes,” says Harry. “Let’s go.” 

~


End file.
